You Just Can't Trust 'Em
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: What are bored yaoi fans to do when there is no other ways of entertainment? You can't blame them for putting on a little play that just so happens to include a hint of yaoi. Poor Kukai and Nagihiko... /KukaixNagihiko and other pairing mentions/


**Pairng: Kukahiko(forced) and mentioned Rimahiko, Kutau and Tadairi.**

**Disclaimer: Do not fear, Luna doesn't own Shugo Chara :P**

* * *

"Rima, I'm bored!" A young girl whined as she lay her head on the Royal Garden's table.

"Oh, stop complaining. Go read or something, Amu." Her friend frowned as she studied her division problem, not caring about the other girl's boredom problems, for she had her own mathematical ones to solve.

The pinkette merely groaned and nodded reluctantly. She reached into brown bag and sifted through her items. Homework? No. Drawing? No. Writing? No. Reading a yaoi manga? N—yes!

She eagerly took out her beloved manga, hugging it to her chest happily. Her blonde friend raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior but shrugged it off as she returned to tackling division problems.

The Royal Garden was silent as the two friends focused on their own things. Rima with math, Amu with her manga. They made no sou—

"Yaya is here! And she brought Luna-chi!" A high-pitched voice yelled, ruining the tranquil silence. Rima sighed and put her worksheet away, cursing Yaya in her head for disturbing her. Amu didn't even bother to look up, too focused on her manga.

The short and peppy brunette ran over and hugged her blonde midget friend, who didn't even return her hug. Another brunette entered the Royal Garden, a silly grin on her face. Rima sighed disappointedly. Just great, she gets to deal with two lunatics.

Rima glanced over her shoulder to see Amu still reading. Rima scowled and reached over, taking the manga from her friend's grasp. Yaya and Luna watched on, confused.

"Amu, how could you like stuff like that?" Luna asked as Rima flipped through the pages of Amu's manga. Amu pouted as she watched the blonde somberly.

"It's interesting...?" Amu replied with a blush, as always. Yaya giggled and took the manga from Rima. Rima had an odd look on her face, a serious look of concentration.

"Oh, Aiko and Jun look so cute together!" Luna gave Yaya a horrified look at what she had just shouted. "What? They are so cute and sweet!" Yaya squealed.

Luna shook her head. "Not like I'm against it or anything, but that's just..." Yaya pouted and shoved the manga in Luna's face. Luna shrieked and tried taking the manga off of her face, Yaya still forcing her to stare at the pictures.

Rima finally spoke up. "It's not that bad... I mught even like it." Amu grinned happily. Yaya squealed excitedly. They have finally got Rima to admit she liked yaoi! Luna just took the manga and slammed it on the table, pouting somberly.

Rims continued. "In fact, real yaoi would be interesting right now... Amu, didn't you say you were bored earlier?"

Amu shrieked in excitement. "We could make a play or something!"

Yaya whipped out a random piece of paper and immediately started writing down a script. Luna shrank back into her emo corner, feeling alone. Rima smirked, already planning the a plot with Yaya. Amu simply daydreamed.

An hour later and they were all set to go. They—with the exception of a depressed Luna— worked on the script together. They just needed their victims—erhm, actors.

Luna looked up at the three girls. She was beyond bored, she might as well try to help them. It could turn out amusing and entertaining in the end. She paused, choosing her words delicately. "I think I know who our victims should be..."

And so that, my friends, is how Kukai and Nagihiko were forced to put on a play for the girls.

"What is this play about, anyway?" Kukai complained.

Nagihiko frowned. "Yeah, you didn't tell us..."

Rima smirked smugly at Nagihiko. "Oh, don't worry. You'll enjoy it, Nadeshiko."

Amu perked up at Rima's words. "Nadeshiko? Where?"

Nagihiko flushed and glared at an amused Rima. "Rima must've mistaken me for Nadeshiko." He told a confused Amu lamely.

Luna laughed silently to herself, already knowing Nagihiko's secret. Afterall, she was a crazy obsessed Nagihiko fan, yet she was a bigger fan of Rimahiko. "So, let's get this show on the road!"

Kukai looked around worriedly. "Wait, Nagi and I are the only one acting? What about you guys?"

Yaya shrugged him off. "You guys are the stars! We are just gonna watch and constructively criticize Kukai and Nagi!"

Nagihiko sighed wearily. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Nonetheless, he took the script that was handed to him and scanned through it quietly. Kukai did the same quietly.

"What is it about?" another brunette asked Luna as she watched the boys. The new girl came during the middle of the writing and planning of the play.

Luna snickered. "Nothing, Zinnya, it's just about pink baby whales giving each other blowj—" Rima immediately covered Luna's mouth before she could finish her sentence, glancing over at Yaya to show Luna what she meant. The lunatic nodded to show she understod and Rima released her. The girl named Zinnya giggled loudly at Luna's screwup. Luna pouted and crossed her arms, quite upset that she had to watch her mouth around the young hyper brunette. "Yaya is the one who likes yaoi...and you guys don't even bother protecting her from that." The perverted girl muttered darkly to herself. Everyone just chose to ignore her like the rest of the world does.

"Wh...what?" Nagihiko was finally done reading the short script and was gazing at the girls with horror-filled eyes. "You guys are expecting us t-to...be your little yaoi couple?"

Kukai then slowly looked up, done with his own little script. "...W-wha..." his eyes widened in disbelief.

Zinnya laughed again, her face turning a bit red. Luna couldn't help but think that if Zinnya kept laughing like that, Kukai might need to give her CPR...

Yaya grinned, an evil yet joyful grin. "Of course! Kukai and Nagi are gonna love it! Yaya knows she will~!"

With a sigh, Rima shot the flabbergasted boys a death glare each. "Now, you either do the play or you get the pictures from that time where that X-Character put you guys in a cheerleading outit and," Rima turned to Nagihiko. "a crossdressing bunny oufit, posted around the whole school."

Kukai shivered. He shouldn't be scared of this midget, but her threats were beyond frightening. He always knew that Rima was demented, but demented enough to blackmail them into doing this? Well, there's alot he needs to learn about her, then.

The indigo-haired boy merely gulped. That picture can ruin his life. It was quite obvious he was Nadeshiko. That picture would pretty much prove it since that bunny oufit was something Nadeshiko would probably wear to a costume party. If they saw Nagihiko dressed as a girl, they could make the conection and unravel the whole secret. Nagihiko gulped again. He couldn't let that happen. And he wasn't going to.

"Fine...I'll do it. Not to amuse you lunatics, but to save myself from being found out..." Nagihiko muttered the last part under his breath. Rima just couldn't hear that, or else she would go and release those photos right away.

"Great!" Amu clasped her hands together. "Let's start!"

It was shaky at the beginning, but soon the boys just relaxed and tried their best at acting. Afterall, if they did a horrible job, the pictures would be released.

"But...I love you too much to let you go..." Kukai told Nagihiko with an earnest look. "Please believe me. Please give me a second chance! I only want to be with you!"

Nagihiko put a hand on Kukai's shoulder and stared him in the eye. "You lied to me. I gave you my heart and you crushed it into a million pieces. Because of you, I may never trust again."

Kukai grabbed the hand resting on his shoulers and clasped it between his own. He continued on feverishly. "No...please, I'm begging you! I can prove myself worthy of you! I know I don't deserve your love, I was a monster. Yet, I do know I will try my best to make you happy." Kukai lowered his voice now, almost a whisper. "All I want is your happiness...nothing else can satisfy me more than that."

"Oh...y-you really mean that?" Nagihiko tilted his head shyly, trying his best not to gag. The girls certainly weren't original or creative when it came to writing. The lines were so cliche. "I-I think...I'm ready. You have more than proven yourself to me. And being with you is my happiness. It doesn't get better than that."

Kukai looked down at his scripts for his next line. He then blinked. With a slight blush, he nudged Nagihiko, causing the other boy to also read the script again. Nagihiko's eyes widened with realization as he blushed ferociously and turned to the girls. "Romantic k-kiss? Are you kidding me?"

Zinnya rapidly burst into laughter, along with Yaya and Luna. Amu stifled her laughter, trying to play cool. Rima, meanwhile, just smirked. "You read the lines. Do it."

"Th-that's my lip's virginity right there! I was saving my first kiss for Rima-chan!" Nagihiko accidently burst out. He blushed even more and covered his mouth, shock and horror taking over his body.

"Maybe I will give you a kiss if you do as the script says," Rima said with a giggle. Nagihiko gaped at her. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

Kukai was just standing there, wondering how he got into this mess. If only he met up with Utau up at that ramen place they always go to, he would be eating his heart out and charting with Utau, not being forced to kiss his guy friend. "..."

Steps like a ninja's and stealthness like Kairi's, Yaya snuck up behind a shellshocked Kukai and pushed his head forward, causing his lips to collide with Nagihiko's, who was standing next to him, trying to wrap his mind around their latest predictament.

"Hmph!" Nagihiko made a stiffled sound of surprise as he pushed a seemingly frozen Kukai off of his mouth. "I have been tainted!"

Kukai closed his eyes and said softly, "I would rather be kissing Utau... She sure is a better kisser than Nagi." Nagihiko glared at him as he tried washing his mouth off with the Royal Garden water hose. He ended up spraying water al over his face.

The soccer-playing brunet looked up at the girls, expecting them to be giggling. But he was wrong. He saw someone who made him both surprise and humiliated. The other girls, excluding Rima, merely had nosebloods and were squealing like crazy, even Luna, who now converted into Yaoism.

"U-Utau..." Kukai muttered. The said popstar smirked at him.

"That was quite a sexy kiss. I can't believe you chose me as the better kisser over Nagihiko. Shocker! am quite glad now that Rima invited me. This is what you stood me up for, how interesting." Utau told Kukai with a sarcastic tone. Kukai chuckled nervously, eyes now flitting to a ranting Nagihiko.

"All my kisses are for Rima-chan and Rima-chan only! That one didn't count! It was disgusting!" Nagihiko shouted out in despair, losing his cool for a moment. Rima giggled at the sight of him, promising in her mind to give him a kiss after school.

"Hello, everyone!" A voice said cheerily in front of the Royal Garden. In walked a princely blond, followed by a serious green-haired boy.

The girls all exchanged looks, reading each other's minds. Kukai and Nagihiko glanced once at each other then ran out of the Royal Garden, wishing Tadase and Kairi luck before they left. They sure were in quite a hurry...

"What was that all about...?" Tadase asked. He was a bit confused. Why didn't Nagihiko and Kukai stay behind to chat?

Kairi shrugged. "They aren't exactly stable, King." Boy, wasn't that true?

Tadase also shrugged, then turned to the silent girls watching the new victims like hawks do prey. "So...hello?"

Luna grinned evilly. "Get the new script ready." Zinnya took out the paper, Yaya readied the pen, and Amu, Utau, and Rima started discussing a new yaoi play, to the new boy's bewilderment.

They just had to be yaoi fangirls, didn't they?

* * *

**So, I included myself and Zinnya in here. I dunno if Jessica would appreciate if I put her as a yaoi fangirl, which I am pretty sure she isn't, but I shall include her in a different story soon x3 No other words besides this is meant to be crackish and was made out of total boredom. So this is a fail. Epic. Fail.**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
